AMOR ESPACIAL
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriria si surgiera el amor entre Zastin y la hermana de Rito,Mikan?. Pues eso mismo es lo que os traigo en esta historia. Espero que os gusteeeeeeeeee


**Buenas a todos los que estén leyendo esta historia. Cuando vi el capitulo 13 de To Love Run,donde salen Mikan y Zastin y ella le quita un grano de arroz de la cara y se lo come y él se sonroja,me parecieron muy tiernos y les quise dedicar una historia. Así que,como se puede ver,eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.**

**Deciros también que los personajes como la historia original no me pertenecen a mi, si no a su creador original. Yo solo tomo prestado los personajes para hacer una historia aparte para que suceda lo que yo quiero que pase,con lo que también tengo que deciros que todos aquellos que no toleren el lemon, se abstengan de leer esto,por que tengo la sensación de que voy a escribir algo subido de tono,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Besos y seguimos hablando luego.**

_AMOR ESPACIAL._

Mikan se encontraba en casa, como siempre,preparando la comida para todos. Y era algo que le encantaba. Ver a todo el mundo disfrutar de su comida cuando hasta el momento estaba sola con su hermano le entusiasmaba.

Y le entusiasmaba más cuando una persona en particular venia a comer.

Zastin,el encargado de la seguridad de Lala, era la persona que más había visto disfrutar con sus platos y eso hacia que ella se sintiera muy importante,casi como si fuera una princesa o algo así, pensó,avergonzada.

La sacó de sus ensoñaciones el grito que pegó su hermano en su habitación,lo que indicaba que se había despertado y Lala volvía a estar metida en su cama.

Miró el reloj del salón y se percató que,aunque normalmente Rito se levantaba siempre sobre la misma hora de aquella misma manera, hoy parecía que iba a llegar algo tarde a la escuela, ya que ese día era más tarde de lo habitual,algo que indicaba que su hermano no había dormido muy bien esa noche, así que se asomó a la escalera de la casa, con la rasera con la que estaba haciendo los huevos revueltos en la mano, y gritó:

-¡Lala,Rito,como no bajéis ya,vais a llegar tarde al colegio!.

En ese momento, su hermano y Lala aparecieron,bajando corriendo las escaleras, con la princesa espacial riéndose alegremente mientras iba agarrada al brazo de su hermano,que intentaba correr a pesar del peso extra que había sobre él.

-¡Nos vamos!-exclamó este momentos después,saliendo casi despedido por la puerta,con lo que Mikan se quedó algo apenada, contemplando la entrada vacía.

No se habían parado siquiera a desayunar.

-Muko-dono es muy malo con usted,hermana de Muko-dono-le dijo Zastin,haciendo que ella se sobresaltara hacia él por la sorpresa y se percatara de que ya se estaba encargando él de la comida que ellos no habían comido.

Esta sonrió suavemente y se acercó hacia él, sentándose sobre sus piernas encogidas en la silla, delante de su persona.

-Ya sabes que puedes llamarme Mikan, Zastin. Llamarme de la otra forma suena muy frío.

Este observó la sonrisa que ella le estaba dirigiendo y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

No debería ponerse así de nervioso solo por su mera presencia,pero tenía que admitir que la hermana de Muko-dono era muy bonita y que ,cuando sonreía, aun se veía mucho más bonita, haciendo que se pusiera alterado.

Esta se le quedó mirando,extrañada, cuando vio que no comentaba nada.

-Zastin,¿me has oído?.¿Estas bien?.

Este asintió rápidamente.

-Si,si... si que la he oído... Mikan.

A la mención de su nombre,ella volvió a sonreír,preguntándose que era aquello que sentía revolotear en la boca de su estómago.

-Entonces...¿qué te parece el desayuno de hoy?.¿Te gusta?.

Este también sonrió,dejándola momentáneamente fuera de combate.

-¡Por supuesto!.¡La comida de Mikan siempre esta mucho más que deliciosa!.

-¡Me alegro mucho de oír eso!.

Y cuando ella acabó con su desayuno, se puso a hacer todas las tareas de la casa.

Como vivía sola con su hermano,decidió que ella se ocuparía de todo para que Rito pudiera seguir estudiando sin ningún problema, ya que sus padres no estaban. Además, hacer las tareas de la casa le encantaban,por que le parecían divertidas y todos se veían felices cuando volvían y encontraban la casa en perfecto orden.

-¿La ayudo en algo, Mikan?-preguntó Zastin a su espalda, mientras ella estaba lavando los platos.

Había aparecido tan silenciosamente que casi se le cayó una taza al suelo de la sorpresa, pero el guardaespaldas espacial era muy rápido y consiguió recuperar el objeto antes.

-Debería tener más cuidado, Mikan. Podría hacerse daño-le dijo, colocándole la taza en las manos de esta, donde ella la observó como si no supiera de donde había salido.

-A...arigato-murmuró, sonrojándose por su falta de cuidado, con lo que a Zastin le dieron unas ganas enormes de darle un abrazo, apretándola contra su pecho al verla así.

-No...no es nada-le dijo este ,dandose la vuelta para que ella no se percatara que él también se había sonrojado al verla.

-Bueno... tengo una lavadora lista, así que,¿seria mucha molestia que me ayudaras a tender la ropa?- le preguntó esta amablemente.

Zastin,que no parecía muy familiarizado con el tema de tender ropa, se le quedó mirando como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma,pero ella solo sonrió con toda la ropa en un cesto y dirigiéndose al patio para tenderla.

-Mira. Solo tienes que estirar la ropa y colgarla,colocándole las pinzas donde no vayan a quedar marcas. Así -le dijo,haciendo un ejemplo con una camisa de su hermano.

Este observó atentamente el procedimiento y metió la mano en el cesto para extraer otra prenda de ropa,que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que una prenda interior de Mikan.

Esta,entretenida en colgar el resto de la ropa de espaldas a él ,no se percató, pero el nuevo sofocó que sacudió a Zastin casi lo manda al suelo completamente K.O., ya que no podía evitar imaginarse a Mikan por una fracción de segundo llevando solo eso sobre su cuerpo.

Observó a la chica, que estaba totalmente ignorante a los pensamientos de este,y agitó la cabeza, intentando alejar esa imagen de su cabeza,pero,cuanto más lo intentaba, más insistía esta en su mente, imaginando a Mikan en una cama, sonrojada, avergonzada, intentando cubrirse lo más posible con sus brazos,solo llevando aquella minúscula prenda.

El sofoco que invadía a este se hizo aun más grande.

¡¿Por qué no desaparecía esa imagen de su cabeza?.

¡Era la hermana de Muko-dono!.¡No podía tener esos pensamientos con ella bajo ningún respecto!.

De repente, oyó una exclamación por parte de Mikan,que se había girado tan rápido hacia el cesto que se había tropezado, y cayó al suelo de rodillas y con la cara contra el césped, haciendo que su minifalda se subiera y revelara el bonito conjunto verde claro de ropa interior que llevaba ese día, con detalles de flores en color dorado.

El rostro de Zastin no se puso rojo en aquella ocasión.

Se sentía demasiado sofocado para que pudiera hacerlo. Y aquella visión de la chica de aquella manera solo le sirvió para tener unas ganas enormes de saltar sobre ella y dejarla con aquella prenda de ropa antes de desnudarla totalmente.

Ante ese pensamiento,se sorprendió de si mismo y no se acercó a ella,por miedo a hacerle cualquier cosa, así que solo preguntó desde allí.

-¡Mikan,¿se encuentra bien?.

Esta se incorporó,haciendo que la falda volviera a su sitió y tranquilizando a este.

-Si. Me encuentro bien. Que caída más tonta-le dijo sonriendo.

Pero este se percató de su mejilla herida,la cual había dado contra el suelo cuando había caído, y corrió a su lado, olvidando completamente lo que ella le hacia a su cuerpo.

Le cogió la cara entre las manos y la examinó atentamente el rostro, observando que solo era un rasguño,pero que la mejilla se le iba a inflamar un poco, así que la cogió de la mano, ayudándola a ponerse en pie ,y la llevó al interior de la casa,donde la hizo sentarse en el sofá mientras él iba a por el botiquín y volvía junto a ella.

-Se ve que tienes experiencia con heridas-le comentó ella mientras este se encargaba de desinfectare la herida con un algodón empapado en alcohol.

-Lala-sama era una niña muy traviesa. Yo,como jefe de su guardia personal, debía ocuparme de todas sus heridas, así que es normal que tenga los conocimientos para tratar con todos estos tipos de problemas-le respondió este, colocándole una tirita sobre el rasguño.

Después se alejó un poco de ella para asegurarse de que no estaba herida en ninguna otra parte y que había hecho bien su trabajo.

-¡Muchas gracias!-le dijo esta sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que el sofoco volviera a embargar el cuerpo de Zastin.

-No...no...no hay de qué. Tú...me haces el desayuno todos los días.

Mikan asintió,poniéndose en pie y observando a este,que a su vez había bajado la vista hasta el suelo.

-Zastin,¿te gustaría darte un baño?.

Este alzó la cabeza de golpe hacia ella,mostrándose sonrojado de nuevo.

-¡¿Cómo dice?.

-Hoy hace mucho calor y tú siempre llevas puesta esa pesada armadura, así que creo que te vendría bien un baño para quitarte esa cosa y relajarte un poco mientras Lala y mi hermano están en la escuela. Voy a preparártelo.

Vale,vale. Falsa alarma,pensó Zastin.

Él había entendido que ella quería bañarse con él.

Jajaja. Que tontería más grande por su parte pensar algo así.

¿Cómo iba a querer Mikan bañarse con él?.¿Para ver que era un pervertido?.¿Qué, por alguna razón desconocida,no dejaba de pensar en ella?. Estaba claro que no estaba pensando como era debido.

A su vez, la joven estaba pensando en lo que ganaba Zastin en las distancias cortas mientras le preparaba su baño. Esos ojos azules que poseía eran realmente hermosos y cualquier mujer caería ante ellos. Y su cabello plateado... Era como si brillara con la luz de la Luna.¿Sería tan suave como le parecía a ella?. Pero...se esforzó en dejar de pensar en eso. Él era un hombre echo y derecho que no miraría más de dos veces a una niña como ella. Ya había tenido bastante suerte de que él se ocupara de su herida tras la caída.

Se había vuelto hacia donde se encontraba él y vio que tenía una de sus braguitas en la mano. Al intentar avanzar hacia él para quitarle la prenda, había intentado moverse tan rápido que había tropezado con su propio pie y había caído.

Aunque,por lo menos, eso había servido para ver más de cerca a este.

De verdad que era un buen hombre. La mujer que lo consiguiera iba a ser muy afortunada de tenerlo a su lado.

Y con ese pensamiento que la dejó desanimada, salió del baño con la cabeza algo gacha cuando ya le tuvo la bañera llena de agua, sin percatarse que Zastin estaba delante de ella, chocando contra su pecho.

Este había estado sólido,pero no como esperaba de una armadura.

Al alzar la vista,se encontró con que este ya se la había quitado y solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Mikan,¿se encuentra bien?-dijo, cogiéndola por los hombros,intentando estabilizarla.

Esta se sonrojó sobremanera y dio un paso atrás para alejarse de su persona.

-Sí,si. Estoy muy bien. Ya tienes tu baño listo. Disfrutalo.

Y,con las mismas,salió despedida del baño,dejando a este algo confuso.

¿Por qué se había puesto así al chocar con él?.

Zastin se observó y se preguntó si Mikan había visto a otro hombre a parte de su hermano desnudo.

Por el sonrojo que había invadido a esta,él suponía de que no, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

Ser el primero en sacar una respuesta así de ella animaba a cualquiera.

Mientras, Mikan intentaba tranquilizarse mientras veía un poco la televisión.

Observó que el guardaespaldas había limpiado y,al parecer , había pulido su armadura,dejándola en el patio y viendo como brillaba con los rayos del sol del mediodía.

Entonces...si su armadura estaba allí...¿significaba que iba solo con la toalla por toda la casa?.

Se puso en pie de golpe mientras le sobrevino otro sonrojo.

Para evitar más situaciones incomodas ,lo mejor seria que ella se marchara a su cuarto, así no tendría que verle llevando solo esa toalla que no disimulaba para nada el magnifico cuerpo que este poseía cuando fuera a vestirse de nuevo.

Pero dio la casualidad de que en ese momento, Zastin salia del baño y los dos se quedaron inmóviles,mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que hacer ni que decir en mitad del estrecho pasillo.

Lo normal seria que Mikan le dijera que si el baño había estado a su gusto y seguir andando hacia su habitación. O que este le diera las gracias por prepararle la bañera y se dirigiera hacia donde estaba su armadura para vestirse sin mayor importancia.

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo algo de aquello.

Simplemente siguieron allí de pie,mirándose, mientras Mikan intentaba mantener sus ojos en su cara y no pasearlos por su cuerpo y Zastin intentaba contener sus ganas de abrazarla al verla tan sonrojada y tímida ante su presencia,como si fuera una exquisita muñeca.

Aun recordaba cuando la había notado por primera vez.

Siempre había notado lo guapa que era,¿quien no?,pero,un día, hablando con Muko-dono mientras se comía su desayuno,esta se había acercado a él,le había quitado un grano de arroz de la cara y se lo había comido.

Algo tan simple como aquello había sacudido su cuerpo por entero.

Y ahora la tenía allí de pie ante él, solos ellos dos en la casa, sin que nadie los pudiera molestar.

¡Joder!.¡Era demasiado tentador como para resistirse!.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella,notando la tensión que invadía su cuerpo al verlo acercarse,pero siguió hacia ella hasta colocar sus manos en los hombros de esta,que alzó la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida por que no hubiera seguido su camino como ella había pensado.

Las manos de Zastin subieron desde los hombros hasta el cuello,donde empezó a masajeárselo lentamente con los pulgares,haciendo que las piernas de esta empezaran a temblar imperceptiblemente y acabó colocándolas a ambos lados del rostro de esta,mientras la estudiaba en silencio para saber si Mikan le daba permiso para seguir con el siguiente paso que tenía en mente.

Ella solo pudo hacer la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Zastin no necesitó más señales.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y la beso en los labios mientras la hacia retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y la mantenía inmovilizada allí con su propio cuerpo.

Mikan no pareció ser consciente de ello,ya que con el beso, todo su cuerpo había sufrido un cortocircuito y ni siquiera sentía el suelo bajo sus pies. Y dejó de sentir hasta su propio cuerpo cuando la lengua de este se abrió camino y consiguió entrar en la cavidad de su boca, arrancándole un gemido que ni siquiera sintió como suyo.

Mientras, el guardaespaldas espacial metió su rodilla entre las piernas de esta para separarselas intentando mantenerse lo más calmado que le era posible,por que tenía la sensación de que si soltaba el clave de su autocontrol, se lo haría contra aquella pared de tal forma que la pobre no podría andar después.

Pero,que las manos de esta ascendieran de su pecho hasta su cabello y le acariciaran de aquella manera tan suave, tan tierna, solo servia para sacarle más de su autocontrol. Tendría que soltarla si las cosas seguían por ese camino,aunque tenía la sensación de que no podría si llegaban a ese punto.

Mikan no dejaba de jadear en el interior de su boca y ,cuando se separaban para respirar, su aliento cálido daba en su rostro,haciendo que se perdiera un poco más.

Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, la camiseta de esta había volado, revelando a este el pequeño sujetador que llevaba.

Mikan,al percatarse de la sensación de aire frío contra su cuerpo, se observó y miró alarmada a Zastin ,que la estaba mirando a su vez como si fuera una mesa de buffet libre con todas las cosas que a él le gustaba comer.

Intentó taparse el pecho con los brazos,sonrojada y avergonzada,ya que no tenía un busto tan espectacular como las mujeres a las que Zastin estaría acostumbrado a ver,pero este le cogió con delicadeza de los brazos y los puso sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolos allí con una mano mientras seguían devorándola con los ojos.

-No..no hagas eso. Me ….da vergüenza-murmuró ella,mirando hacia un costado y cerrando los ojos, temerosa de que este se cansara de aquello al no verla lo suficientemente atractiva.

-¿Qué dices?-le dijo este,inclinadose hacia ella y comenzando un camino de besos desde la base de su cuello hasta el borde de su sujetador,haciendo que esta abriera los ojos y observara la sonrisa en el rostro de este.-Pero,si eres muy hermosa.

Esta se sobresaltó al oír sus palabras, pero el guardaespaldas espacial no le dio tiempo a pensar más, ya que volvió a ascender por su cuerpo hasta volver a devorarla con sus labios, mientras ella intentaba contestarle de la mejor forma posible.

Notó que la mano libre de Zastin ascendía por su pierna, colocándola sobre la cadera de este, abriéndola para él ,y seguía ascendiendo hasta encontrar la cremallera de su falda, consiguiendo abrirla, bajando su pierna,dejando caer la prenda, y volviéndosela a alzar cuando esta cayó al suelo, dejándola solo con su ropa interior sobre su cuerpo.

Mikan volvió a jadear cuando notó que este le mordisqueaba la clavícula y bajaba de nuevo hacia su sujetador, encontrando el cierre,que se encontraba por delante,ya que ella lo prefería así por que era más fácil de quitar y de poner y que,en aquel momento, también le venia muy bien a él.

Oyó que contenía el aliento cuando la prenda se abrió y dejó a la vista sus pequeños pechos.

¿Estaría decepcionado?.

Tenía miedo de mirarlo y averiguarlo.

-Tan preciosa-le oyó murmurar.

Justo cuando ella bajó la mirada, este se apoderó de uno de sus pechos y,llevándoselo a la boca, empezó a jugar con él mientras frotaba su pelvis con la entrepierna de ella, aun con la toalla de este y las braguitas de ella de por medio. Si no fuera por esas prendas, Mikan estaba segura de que él ya se hubiera fundido con ella,pensamiento que hizo que se licuara más por dentro y le invadiera más calor del que ya tenía, cosa que el guardaespaldas notó contra él, oyéndola jadear de nuevo.

-Por...por...por favor...-la oyó rogar,como si se encontrara muy lejos de allí.

Este la miró,pero sin liberar su pecho. Le agradaba demasiado aquello para que consiguiera soltarla, y la observó,esperando y rezando a todos los dioses que conocía que no le pidiera parar en ese momento.

-Por...favor...vamos a ...mi habitación-acabó de hablar ella, ya que le costaba demasiado recuperar el aliento necesario para decir una frase seguida.

Zastin sonrió con satisfacción y ,cogiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Mikan entre sus brazos,le colocó las piernas contra su cadera para evitar que aquella suave y deliciosa fricción entre ellos no se acabara y la llevó a su habitación en el segundo piso.

Allí,la tumbó en la cama con cuidado, volviendo a recuperar su boca y se deshizo de la toalla, colocándose con cuidado sobre ella, la cual ,que solo llevaba una prenda sobre su cuerpo,estaba sonrojada, temblaba débilmente de nerviosismo y necesidad,le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados,donde veía brillar un deseo mezclado con inocencia e intentaba taparse el cuerpo con los brazos sin mucho éxito.

Zastin nunca hubiera esperado que de verdad fuera a verla así,en su cama, cuando estaba a punto de ser completamente suya.

Se inclino de nuevo sobre ella,ahora sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y se alimentó de su boca como si solo necesitara aquello para vivir,notando como ella se removía nerviosa bajo él.

Se deshizo de aquellas braguitas verdes que tanto le habían estado tentando y se alzó sobre su cuerpo para poder observarla sin problemas, mientras ella agitaba un poco las piernas, más nerviosa sabiendo lo que se acercaba,pero deseándolo a la misma vez.

Él se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella,donde los dos soltaron un gemido seco cuando la piel toco piel y le murmuró en el oído que seria lo más suave que pudiera.

Ella asintió rápidamente e intentó acomodarse en la cama, mientras este cogía sus piernas y las colocaba a ambos lados de su cuerpo, colocando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella cuando ya la tuvo lista.

Hizo el primer intentó,notando la resistencia del cuerpo de esta y como se tensaba bajo él,pero volvió a apoderarse de su boca y se hundió en ella con una rápida acometida para acabar con esa parte cuanto antes,notando el grito que ella no había podido lanzar en el interior de su cuerpo,pero siguió acariciando su figura,estimulando sus pechos con las manos hasta que notó que volvía a relajarse y comenzó a mecerse lentamente contra ella,sintiendo como esta empezaba a responder con timidez,pero con firmeza.

Al poco, Mikan conseguía mantener el ritmo de Zastin, con los jadeos de ambos resonando en la habitación mientras las cortas uñas de esta se clavaban en la espalda de él, dejando unos caminos enrojecidos que le hicieron jadear aun más.

Pero aguantó lo suficiente hasta que notó que ella temblaba fuertemente contra él,con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con la boca abierta,pero sin emitir ningún sonido,mientras le apretaba con firmeza en su interior,haciendo que él se perdiera poco después y cayera sobre ella, agotado,pero girando hacia un lado con rapidez para no aplastarla y la acercó hasta tenerla contra su pecho con un brazo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó.

Estaba más que claro que aquella había sido su primera vez, así que nunca se lo perdonaría si había sido un inepto y le había hecho daño.

-Tengo la sensación de que...dentro de poco estaré algo dolorida,pero...si,estoy bien-le dijo animada, pero con voz cansada.

Este le besó el cabello y los dos se quedaron mirando.

-Tendrás que hacerte responsable de esto-le dijo ella,poniéndose seria.

-¿Hacerme... responsable?-murmuró Zastin,sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo ella.

-Ya sabes. Te he entregado a ti lo más importante que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre, así que... si tú no quieres nada más,por lo menos tienes que buscar a un hombre que acepte que yo ya no soy...-.

Pero Zastin no la dejó hablar, apretándola más contra su pecho.

-¡No te pienso entregar a ningún otro hombre!. Al besarte ya sabía a lo que me arriesgaba y aun así seguí. Pensaba que tú también te habías dado cuenta.

Mikan se abrazó a su pecho,sonriendo.

-Ahora si.

Los dos se quedaron en ese agradable momento, abrazados el uno al otro sin decir nada más, ya que no hacia falta,quedándose dormidos sin darse cuenta.

…...

Los despertó horas después la voz de Lala entrando por la puerta.

Los dos se incorporaron de golpe en la cama y Zastin se puso en pie, mirando a Mikan sin saber bien que hacer.

Esta no había preparado la comida ni nada,cosa que extrañaría mucho a su hermano.

-Debería ser hombre y hablar con Muko-dono sobre esto como un hombre-le dijo este, muy serio y sacando pecho hacia la puerta,donde oían la voz de Rito y Lala acercándose.

-Pero no desnudo-le dijo esta,empujándole hacia la ventana e indicándole que corriera a ponerse su traje.

-¿Cuando,entonces?-preguntó este ya cuando estaba solo agarrado al alfeizar de la ventana, a punto de dejarse caer al jardín.

-Más tarde. Pero,no estaría bien que hablaras con mi hermano desnudo-. Y cerró la ventana, volviéndose a meter a la cama justo en el momento que oyó que tocaban a la puerta.

Cuando dio permiso, Rito asomó la cabeza en la habitación y se extrañó al verla metida aun entre las sábanas.

-Mikan,¿es que no te encuentras bien?-le preguntó,preocupado.

-No. Es solo que me encontraba algo cansada y parece que me he dormido sin darme cuenta.

No le estaba mintiendo del todo con respecto a eso.

-Ah. De acuerdo. Llamaré a algún lado a pedir la comida.

Pero cuando este ya se daba la vuelta y ella ya comenzaba a respirar tranquila, Zastin apareció frente a Rito,ya vestido con su armadura y le dijo,muy serio.

-Muko-dono,he mantenido relaciones con su hermana, así que le pido permiso para que pueda seguir siendo así con su consentimiento. Me haré responsable de mis actos y cuidaré bien de ella.

Mikan se quedó congelada en la cama, con las sábana tapándose el cuerpo aun desnudo y observó a su hermano,que se había quedo en estado de shock ante aquello.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-exclamó después de salir de su sopor, haciendo que todo el vecindario pudiera oírlo sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Es amor espacial-murmuro Lala,sonriendo,que había visto y oído todo desde la puerta del cuarto de Rito.-Así todos estaremos juntos. ¡Qué bien!.

-¡YO NO ACEPTO ESO!-exclamó Rito,que no tenía nada en contra de Zastin,pero estaba demasiado sorprendido con la noticia para que pudiera pensar con calma.

-Tranquilícese, Muko-dono. Su hermana esta bien y lo disfruto mucho.

Mikan se metió bajo las sábanas por la vergüenza mientras Rito seguía paralizado.

-¡NO QUIERO OÍR NADA DE ESO!.

-Pero...Muko-dono-intentó explicarle Zastin,mientras seguía a este por toda la casa, el cual se había tapado los oídos para no oírle e intentaba huir de él. -Si no es nada malo.

Mikan siguió escondida debajo de las sábanas,roja como un semáforo y Lala observó divertida esto, que se unió a la persecución de Zastin diciéndole a Rito que ellos también tenían que hacerlo pronto.

-¡DEJADME TODOS EN PAZ!.

**Fin.**

**Pobre Rito. Cualquier hermano mayor no quiere imaginarse esas cosas de sus hermana pequeña. Y menos que el tipo que a estado con ella te lo cuente.**

**Aun no me he acabado de ver la serie, así que no se si Zastin acaba con alguien o no, aunque también me gusta la pareja que hace con la enfermera de la escuela y que es la encargada del hospital estelar.**

**En fin,espero que os haya gustado la historia y que el lemon me haya quedado bien. Si es así o no, solo tenéis que dejarme un review o enviadme un mensaje para hacérmelo saber, ya que esperaré con alegría todo lo que me queráis decir.**

**Por cierto, mi historia de Naruto de Gaara y Matsuri...la actualizaré lo antes posible,por que ahora mismo no tengo muy claro que es lo que debería escribir y no quiero fastidiarla escribiendo solo cualquier tontería que se me ocurriera sobre la marcha,¿si?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
